vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yami Sukehiro
Summary Yami Sukehiro is the Captain of the Black Bulls, a squad of the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights. A foreigner from "the Land of the Rising Sun" who washed up on the kingdom's shores after his boat capsized, Yami is uncouth, hypocritical, and prone to delivering death threats at the slightest provocation. Nevertheless, he is a powerful and well-respected sorcerer who was able to to recognize Asta's merits when none of the other Captains would. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Yami Sukehiro, "The Titan", "Destroyer God" Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 28 (Recruited by Julius Nova Chrono himself while Yami was still a teenager) Classification: Magic Knight Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Expert Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his physical abilities even further with his magic), Chi Manipulation (Can detect the chi and killing intent of others in order to locate them and dodge their attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space itself with Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Much stronger than Asta who was able to harm Vetto. Fought on par with Licht and should be on par with the other Magic Knight Captains. Yami and fellow Knight Captain Jack The Ripper were said to have split a mountain in half over a petty dispute), Can ignore durability with Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer (Described as cutting through "dimensions" themselves, ignoring the sheer power of his opponent's magic) Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed with FTL combat speed and reactions augmented by Ki sensing (Nonchalantly reacted to Licht's and Liar's attacks, which were explicitly described as lightspeed, far superior to Asta who can deflect Guiche's beams of reflected light) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Casually lifts Asta and threatens to crush his skull with one hand) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Superior to Asta and on par with the other Magic Knight Captains) Durability: Small Town level (Tanked multiple attacks from the members of the White Night Demon's Eyes, the strongest of whom were described as having magical power above the Magic Knight Captains) Stamina: Incredibly High, fights powerful members of the White Knight Demon's Eyes with ease while protecting Asta and instructing him in the midst of combat, continuously using his powerful and unique Dark Magic without getting tired and is only incapacitated after being attacked by three super-powerful sorcerers with magical power exceeding a Magic Knight Captain's but was able to return to the fight soon after being rescued by his fellow Captains. Range: Extended melee range with his katana and several dozen meters with Dark Magic Standard Equipment: Katana, Grimoire Intelligence: Despite being somewhat bull-headed, reckless, and uncouth, Yami is an experienced and perceptive warrior, picking apart his opponent's strategies with a glance and is constantly trying to come up with counters for them. He is a master swordsman who is able to seamlessly blend his magic with his swordplay, pressuring Licht with nothing but his Dark Magic-enhanced swordsmanship. He is a capable teacher, instructing Asta on how to use Ki in the midst of battle, and is capable of countering the majority of Licht's powerful Light Magic spells by utilizing the properties of his Dark Magic. He is also free of prejudices, acknowledging Asta's unique abilities and does not underestimate foes in a fight, going full-on from the moment he is able. Weaknesses: Yami's Dark Magic is relatively slow compared to him, traveling in slow but wide arcs when used along with his katana. He is somewhat reckless and believes heavily in stereotypical action hero tropes, such as a heroic second wind and awakening one's "hidden power" through life or death situations. His katana, while finely made, is far from indestructible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark_Cloaked_Avidya_Slash.png|Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash Dark_Cloaked_Black_Blade.png|Dark Cloaked Black Blade Black_Hole.png|Black Hole DarkCloakedDimensionSlicer.PNG|Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer *'Dark Magic:' Yami's magic allows him to manipulate darkness. He primarily uses this magic to increase his physical abilities and channels it into his sword, creating destructive arcs of dark energy that are powerful enough to counter Licht's Light Magic spells. It is a rare and unique magic that was recognized by the Sorcery Emperor himself. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash:' Channeling his magic into his katana, Yami swings his blade, unleashing a dark arc of energy that absorbs other attacks and retains the same sharpness as an edged weapon. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Black Blade:' By coating his katana with darkness, Yami is able to increase the range and power of his swings. **'Dark Magic: Black Hole:' Yami creates a singularity of darkness that draws in incoming projectile attacks, nullifying them in the process, but is limited by the singularity's small size. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer:' A powerful slash that cuts through "dimensions" (space) itself, which Yami described as being able to cut through anything. Yami developed this attack as he was trapped and pushed to the brink watching his men fight a battle to the death. *'Ki:' Having been raised in the Eastern lands, Yami is able to read the natural energy given off by human beings to predict their next attacks, granting him a pseudo-sixth sense for danger and enhancing his reaction speed. Others Notable Victories: Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Kenny's Profile (Soul Society Arc Kenpachi was used. Speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Captains Category:Magic Users Category:Black Clover Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters